Demon Huntress (5e Class)
Demon Huntress "Escape was never an option, Fiend... But I enjoy you trying to run away." The Demon Huntress is a sneaky, powerful, and deadly adversary to any demonic entity. They will use anything at their disposal to ensure complete destruction of that presence. When in close combat, they will use their most trusted weapons and crafts to do maximum harm. Their tenacity in combat with the effective use of might and magic makes them very deadly. Creating a Demon Huntress You must first ask what drove your character to specialize in hunting otherworldly creatures. Were they part of an order that trained them in the ways of a demon hunter? Was their village wiped out by a hellish fiend, and they were the sole survivor? Did they somehow stumble into one of the Nine Hells and barely escape with their lives, vowing to protect others from what they had seen there? Whatever the reason, they are determined to protect others from the horrors of other realms. Quick Build You can make a demon hunter quickly by following these suggestions. First, dexterity should be your highest ability score, followed by intelligence. Second, choose the acolyte background. Third, choose one ranged weapon with 20 pieces of ammunition, a rapier and leather armor, and either the alchemist tools or herbalism kit, depending on which Instrumentum Artis you choose. Class Features As a Demon Huntress, you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Demon Hunter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Demon Hunter level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light, Medium Weapons: Finesse weapons, Ranged weapons Tools: Alchemist's tools, Herbalism kit Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose three from Acrobatics, Arcana, History, Religion, Investigation, or Stealth ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') A set of alchemist's tools or (''b) An herbalism kit * (a'') One ranged weapon of your choice with 20 pieces of ammunition or (''b) A bundle of 5 javelins * (a) dungeoneer's pack, (b) explorer's pack, or © scholar's pack * (a'') A rapier or (''b) A whip * Leather armor * 6d6 (21 Gold) Table: The Demon Hunter Preferred Prey When you start, you already specialize in fighting against some other type of otherworldly or unnatural creature. You have advantage on attacks and ability checks against one of your choices from aberrations, abominations, celestials, fey or fiends. You may choose one more creature type from this list at the 6th level, and again at the 13th level. You may not choose the same type of creature twice. Unarmored Defense When you start, if you wear no armor and are not carrying a shield, your AC is 10 + Dex mod + Int mod. This is lost and replaced by the normal armor AC and shield bonus if you equip armor or a shield. Instrumentum Artis Starting at the 2nd level, you gain access to your main tool that you will use to hunt the evil that walks the material planes. You may choose one item from the list below, and use it for the rest of your campaign. You gain features from the item you choose at the 2nd, 5th, 10th, and 17th levels: ; Rosary A string of beads with a holy symbol of a god or goddess of your choice. This item is invaluable in the defense against otherworldly attacks. You must be wearing this item in order for its features to work. * At the 2nd level, a divine power seems to watch over you. This item acts as a protective charm and adds +2 to your current AC. * At the 5th level, you learn to protect others, as well as yourself. You now have the ability to make an Intelligence saving throw when a creature uses a non-magical projectile attack against you. With a DC of 15, you may use the power of your rosary as a reaction to harmlessly deflect the projectile, and take no damage on success, and half damage on a failure. You may use this feature 3 times, and regain expended uses upon completing a short or a long rest. * At the 10th level, your faith in your god flows through you when you wear this item. You are now immune to being frightened or charmed. * At the 17th level, your faith leaves you all but untouchable. Any creature within 5 feet that attacks you will suffer 1d4 force damage. The creature must be from your list of preferred prey for this feature to take effect. ; Alchemist Arcanum No sense letting those perfectly good chemicals sit around. Through the powers of science, you are able to exterminate the threats from another world. You may only use this if you have alchemist's tools. Each use of this feature must have the appropriate potion crafted. The crafting time for a potion is 1 hour. * At the 2nd level, you start with the basics. And the basics are simple. As an action, you or any creature you give it to may drink a potion and gain +5 to their speed and +1 to their AC for 1 minute. * At the 5th level, you learn to work with the substances in your own body. If you are poisoned, you are able to draw it out of yourself as an action, and save it in a bottle to throw at another creature of your choosing. The targeted creature must make a Constitution saving throw of DC 10 + your Constitution modifier, or be poisoned for a number of turns equal to your constitution modifier. You may save the poison for later, and use your time for crafting potions to make a poison that will paralyze any creature on your list of preferred prey. * At the 10th level, you perfect a devious concoction. As an action, you may shake up this potion, then use another action to uncork the bottle that holds it. Any creature sprayed by this within a 20-foot cone will have their resistance lowered by 1 until their next turn. In addition, any creature from your list of preferred prey will have their resistances eliminated completely until their next turn. * At the 17th level, you learn how to duplicate some devilish tricks from the creatures you hunt. When you drink this potion after crafting it, you create a duplicate that occupies an empty space next to yourself. This duplicate can move as your bonus action on your turn but has -10 your movement speed. Alternatively, you may also make it attack as a bonus action on your turn. The damage that the duplicate deals is the same as your own. The duplicate may only be attacked once before it melts back into a useless puddle. ; Incense Pot The monks of the abbeys often use mixtures of herbs to detect and deter demons. You, however, have utilized this tool to hunt hellish beings. You may only use this if you have an herbalism kit. * At the 2nd level, you learn certain properties of the incense when it is inhaled. As an action, you may inhale the smoke to clear your mind and grant you +1 to skill checks involving Intelligence and perception for 10 minutes. You may use this feature 3 times, and regain expended uses upon completing a short or a long rest. * At the 5th level, the incense starts to show you the way where none seems apparent. As an action, you can waft your smoke left and right up to a 30-foot radius, and reveal invisible creatures, items, traps, and structures. Alternatively, you may use the smoke to show a trail that a creature took, and follow it to its current location. You must know first who or what specifically you are looking for to use the smoke in this way. You may use this feature 3 times, and regain expended uses upon completing a short or a long rest. * At the 10th level, as an action, you are able to blow into your incense pot to blow the smoke in a 50-foot radius that lasts for 1 minute. Except for you, all creatures within the smoke are blinded until the smoke clears. If any creature from your list of preferred prey is caught in the smoke, they remain blinded for 10 minutes, even after the smoke clears. * At the 17th level, you have learned to use the smoke from your incense pot to open and close doors to other worlds. As an action, you may use this feature to banish any creature from your list of preferred prey to the realm of their origin with a Wis save of (10 + Cha + Prof). You may use this feature 2 times, and regain expended uses upon completing a long rest. ; Hand of Glory The hand of a hanged man, chopped off and dipped in wax to be made into a candle. Now, it is yours to use in your conquest against evil. * At the 2nd level, nothing is beyond your reach. As an action, you may bring small, light objects that you can see toward yourself. This feature only works if the targeted objects are within 20 feet of you. * At the 5th level, all who gaze at the hand stop in fear. As an action, you may expose the palm of this item and all creatures who can see it become paralyzed for 2 turns, and are now frightened of you. Any creature on your preferred prey list becomes frightened of you, even if they are resistant or immune to such a condition. You may do this a number of times equal to your proficiency bonus regaining use after a long rest. * At the 10th level, no barrier is an obstacle for you. As an action, you may unlock locked doors, gates and windows, and dispel magical barriers. You may use this feature 3 times, and regain expended uses upon completing a short or a long rest. * At the 17th level, you learn to create light from such an evil item. As an action, light as bright as daylight will exude from your hand of glory in a sixty-foot radius for ten minutes. All creatures vulnerable to sunlight are blinded, and creatures from your list of preferred prey take 1d8 radiant damage. You may use this feature again after a long rest. Demon Huntress Specialty Starting at the 3rd level, you focus your skills on a particular method of hunting. You are able to become a Night Stalker, an Elemental Exterminator, an Undertaker, or an Interfectorem. You learn a feature for the one subclass you choose at the 3rd, 7th, 11th, and 15th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Huntress's Cunning Starting at 5th level, Your attacks grant Vulnerability to a damage type of your choice when you land a successful hit on your preferred Pray Huntress Tactics Starting at 6th level, Your weapons gain a +1 to their quality. (E.g Your weapons becomes +1 weapons. Longsword to +1 longsword.) Devil Blood Starting at the 9th level, you start using the demons' own foul tactics against them. Your attacks now count as magical for the sake of overcoming resistance. In addition, you can spend your action to pull one target out of the Ethereal plane or from a Turn Ethereal spell. Demonic Embodiment Starting at 10th level you can roll a d6 and gain one of these abilities. Shadow Strike Starting at 13th level, Your skills with your weapons has grown. Whenever you deal damage you now gain half of the damage back as Hp. If your Hp is full, you gain the damage as Temporary hit points to a max of your level x 3. Evasion Starting at the 14th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an Ice Storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. The Righteous Path Starting at the 18th level, your power against otherworldly foes increases exponentially. Your normal attacks now deal 1d12 extra radiant damage against fiends, and 1d12 extra necrotic damage against celestials, this extra damage is not subject to Resistance or Immunity. In addition, you can spend your temporary hp to increase the damage by the amount spent. No More Room Starting at the 20th level, all creatures beyond the material plane fear your power. Now, whenever you take the attack action and roll a natural 20, you are able to kill any creature as appropriate from your list of preferred prey in one hit, the creature must succeed on a Wisdom save of (10 + half the damage dealt) or be destroyed permanently. There is no action that can restore a creature killed in this way. You are able to use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier and regain uses after a long rest. Demon Huntress Specialties Hunters’ have many features in common, including their emphasis on perfecting their skills, their precise and deadly approach to combat, and their increasingly quick reflexes. But different Hunters steer those talents in varying directions. Your choice of specialty is a reflection of your focus—not necessarily an indication of your chosen profession, but a description of your other specialties. Night Warrior The creatures of the nightstand no chance against you. Beasts that stalk the dark: beware. A Night Warrior is coming for you. Night Eyes Starting at the 3rd level, your eyes have almost perfectly adjusted to seeing in the dark. You now have the 'Darkvision' trait, and can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were in bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. If you are playing as a race that already has the darkvision trait, then your range is increased from 60 feet to 120 feet. Dark Prey Starting at the 7th level, you have learned how to better deal with the things that go bump in the night. You are now proficient in fighting against vampires and werebeasts, and now have advantage on attacks and ability checks against them. Pure Blood Starting at the 11th level, you have learned to purify yourself from any magic that would turn you from your natural form. You are now immune to vampirism and every type of lycanthropy. Diverse Hunting Starting at 15th level, you learn to apply your demon hunting skills to the creatures of the night. Vampires and werebeasts are now on your list of preferred prey, and the features of your instrumentum artis apply to them as well. Elemental Exterminator Your techniques have empowered you against creatures with magical abilities. Elementals and magic users are now on the run from you and your fearsome skill set. Magic Diffusion Starting at the 3rd level, you have built a resistance to certain kinds of magic. Choose two from acid, cold, fire or lightning to become resistant. Element Eradication Starting at the 7th level, you have found better ways to deal with creatures of the elemental planes. You are now proficient in fighting against elementals and have advantage on attacks and ability checks against them. Become the Prey Starting at the 11th level, you may choose one single feature from the list below to add one quality to your hunting repertoire: * Earth: Add +1 to your AC * Wind: Gain advantage on stealth checks * Water: Add +15 ft to all your movement speeds * Fire: Add +2 to your attack bonus Elemental Emulation Starting at the 15th level, you learn to use the techniques of the creatures you hunt against them. As an action, you may now add one type of elemental damage to your next weapon attack from acid, cold, fire or lightning. You may only add one element to your attack, and your attack damage returns to normal after you use the attack action. You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1), and regain expended uses upon finishing a long rest. Undertaker While fighting creatures from other planes is a priority, there are great threats at home as well. There is one thing that undead fear: the Undertaker. Stench of Death Starting at the 3rd level, you have an uncanny ability for detecting undead. As an action, you are able to detect undead creatures within 30 feet of you for 10 minutes. You are able to use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1), and regain expended uses upon completing a long rest. Grave Digger Starting at the 7th level, you start to perfect your techniques against the undead. You are now proficient in fighting undead creatures and have advantage on attacks and ability checks made against them. In addition, spell attacks cast from those creatures have disadvantage against you. Comes with the Job Starting at the 11th level, your body has become conditioned against the sickly blights that are involved with decay. You are now immune to disease. Life in Death Starting at the 15th level, when you are killed in combat, it's not even a remote problem. When you are killed for any reason, make a constitution save of DC8. On a success, you revive to life with full HP. On a failure, you revive to life with half your total HP. This feature may be used 1 time, and you regain expended uses upon finishing a long rest. In addition, when any necromancy spell is used on you after you die, you are restored completely to life with your own consciousness and HP half restored. Interfectorem Creatures of the planes beware, an Interfectorem now stalks your steps. Fiend Sight Starting at 3rd level, gain True Sight 15ft Track Teleportation At 7th level, an Interfectorem may acquire clues about a teleporting creature’s destination by closely examining the place it once stood. As a full action (E.g Your movement, your Bonus action and your action) while standing in a square that a creature occupied when it cast a conjuration (teleportation) spell or spell-like ability, the Interfectorem may attempt a Survival check (DC 10 + the teleportation spell’s caster level) to sense the direction of the creature’s destination as well as whether the destination lies within 25 feet, 100 feet, 1,000 feet, or more than 1,000 feet of her. She must use this ability within a number of rounds after the creature’s teleportation equal to 1/2 her Demon Hunter level, after which the trail goes cold. An Interfectorem may use this ability at will. At 12th level, if the Interfectorem exceeds the Survival check DC by 5 or more, she can also sense the creature’s location as if using the locate creature spell, using her Demon Hunter level as the caster level. At 18th level, if the Interfectorem exceeds the Survival check DC by 10 or more, she can also sense the creature’s location as if she had cast discern location. At 20th level, you if you succeed your survival check you can reopen the portal within an hour of the spells casting. Translate Telepathy At 11th level, an Interfectorem can sense when a creature within 5 feet of her receives or sends a telepathic message. The distance at which she can detect telepathic messages increases by 5 feet for every 5 additional Demon Huntress levels she has beyond 5th level, to a maximum of 20 feet at 20th level. By making a Perception check (DC 10 + The Creatures casting level) as an immediate action, she may listen to all telepathic messages sent to and by creatures in this area for a number of rounds per day equal to her Demon Hunter level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Bane of the Abyss at 15th level, a Interfectorem increases all non-weapon damage die against Fiends/Celestials by 1. Also, whenever you take the attack action and roll 18-20, you can choose to banish the Fiend/Celestial in one hit, the creature must succeed on a Wisdom save of (10 + DH Level) or be banished permanently. You gain the ability to do this a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier and regain uses after finishing a long rest. Category:Classes